


SPN Angel Movie Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Ill add more tags as I go! :D, M/M, Movie Night, Other, Reader-Insert, reader/various - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Fluffy ficlets/drabbles (maybe one-shots) of the various angels of Supernatural enjoying a movie night with you! </p><p>-Various Angels x Reader</p><p> </p><p>☆ no more requests please!! ☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info **REQUESTS CLOSED

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Please read this. I am planning on writing some stories for this on my own, too.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: SORRY FOR NOT HAVING ANYTHING UP FOR THIS YET. IM STILL WORKING ON THESE. I'm hoping to have one up this week! ♡

☆ Angel Movie Night ☆ 

*******REQUESTS CLOSED********

 

-ficlets/drabbles (maybe one-shots)

-Various Angels x Reader (example: Gabriel/Reader)

-Supernatural Fandom

~~~~~~~~~  
Rules:

*Leave requests if you'd like certain angels.

*Prompts are welcome but no promises to be used.

*Please keep all ideas PG-13 at most.

*I'll try to complete every request.

*All will be fluff!

*Angels only please!

 

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Lucifer/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! ;-; 
> 
> Lucifer/Reader
> 
> Movie: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
> 
> Warning: fluff! :D
> 
> Requested by:  
> Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn and Daisy
> 
> Enjoy ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so slow.
> 
> Thank you for all the ideas<333 I'm going to start writing these as much as I can. And I hope you enjoy them!

Why did you invite Satan to movie night? That is probably a good question a normal person might ask. However to you it had an obvious answer. You loved hanging out with him.

 You and Lucifer met after he decided 'maybe the whole apocolypse thing is a bad idea'. The two of you became quick friends as soon as you realized what sort of complete nerd he could be. For the devil he was surprisingly thoughful, and he was certainly curious. Being locked in the cage for so long didn't help. Lucifer was pretty whiney, too, in a cute way. Not that you'd admit the last part. 

Anyways, you and your favorite fallen angel were lounging on the couch watching one of youe favorite movie classics. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. To be completely honest the comments and questions Lucifer made were both hilarious and adorable. He seemed confused.

"I still don't understand how the angry turtle--"

"Raphael" you corrected him. He stared at the screen as he made a face and chuckled. Obviously he thought of his brother Raph.

"Right.. Raphael.. How.. How did that human not realize he's a turtle? I mean sure.. He had a trench coat.. But I think he needs glasses if he still couldn't tell." He smirked as you began giggling at his observation.

"Oh just be quiet and watch the damn movie" you said happily. You two often made jokes like that to each other. Lucifer shifted so you could lay back on him. The new position made your face warm, and you worried that your cheeks were turning red. 

You didn't move from your comfortable position. Nor did you move when he started stroking your hair while he was watching the film. And you certainly didn't move when he leaned down and kissed you during the credits. The kiss was rather sweet from the devil and he sat back again with a stupid smile.

"Now because of those ridiculous turtles of yours.. I want to try pizza.. dude"

With a laugh you grabbed the phone to order a pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
